During the five years' study funded under grant HS00620, a series of steps were takn to develop a multi-dimensional, multi-disciplinary approach to measuring the effects of alternative ways for providing health care services to three geographically defined areas in Nashville's predominantly black ghetto. One area has a neighborhood comprehensive outreach services; the second has a hospital-based comprehensive health center with limited outreach services and both areas, together with a third, are served by the traditional services available to the poor. Included in these steps were: 1) an unmet needs study, phase T1, which is a population based, detailed study of health care being received and needed in medical, dental, nursing, and psychosocial fields; 2) a patient satisfaction study in which mothers of all babies delivered in 1973, from the study areas, evaluated care received for themselves and their babies; 3) vital statistics monitoring of birth and perinatal death certificates for the study populations; and 4) institutional monitoring which described the structure of the health care delivery systems. Under the present grant HS01710-01, initiation of the phase T2 of the unmet needs study began, initiation of study of the health care delivery processes component of institutional monitoring began; and vital statistics monitoring continued.